Seto Kaiba has a heart
by xxduelistaxx
Summary: A new girl who deals with constant abuse from her dad moves to Domino city and changes Seto Kaiba's life forever. Rated M for lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Fan Fiction— Seto Kaiba Does Have A Heart

*** Some Characters in this story are not actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.

I got bored and thought what if there was a women that Seto Kaiba loved.

* Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!- Kazuki Takahashi is the creator.

Chap 1– A Begininning

It was just a normal day in the city of Domino. Parents going to work, children going to school, just the normal daily routine of Domino City. Seto Kaiba sat at his desk as usual and read his usual book, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey was gathered around Bakura and his rival waiting to see who would win the daily duel.

" Hm..." Bakura's eye's were hidden behind his hand full of cards.

" There's no way you can beat me now Bakura!" His fellow classmate said full of himself. " You can't take out my Dark Valkiria's with a simple pale beast. Just give up!"

" Not quite. I don't give up that easily. My move." Bakura then drew a card.

" Remember Bakura. Believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi shouted. Bakura nodded his head.

" Alright!" Bakura jumped out of his seat grinning mischievously.

" W-What's with that look?" Bakura's opponent asked. Bakura laughed evilly. " H-hey! Answer me!" The group had the whole classes attention, even Kaiba's.

" Sorry to do this to you but..." Bakura lowered his hand from his face. " I activate the magic card... Raigeki!" He threw the spell card down like a bolt of thunder.

" What! Oh no!" The boy cried.

" Way to give it to him Bakura!" Joey called out.

" Yeah! You're so going to cream this dude!" Tristan added.

" Now I send my pale beast to attack your life points directly and... I win." Tea and Yugi jumped with joy. Tea high fived Bakura.

" Nice one Bakura."

" Thanks Tea." The class was in a uproar. Everyone seemed to be impressed with Bakura's win. The door slid open. There entered the teacher Mr. Green and behind him was an unfamiliar face.

" Settle down everyone..." Mr green waited for the students to return to their seats but the continued to chatter. He snarled. Mr. Green picked up a book and slammed it onto his desk. The whole class froze. " I said get to your seats! NOW!" The tall, angry,bald man yelled. Everyone immediately ran to their seats. He had the classes full attention now.

" Good morning class." Mr. Green began.

" Good morning." the class said warily.

" Before we begin class today, I want to introduce someone to you all." From behind the old man a young girl stepped from behind him. The class all stared at her in awe. She was medium height, she had dark, long, caramel colored hair. She had fringed bangs that fell in front of her deep amber eyes. She had a dark complexion.[ like Marik Ishtar ] The class stared at her. The girls kind of envious because of the girls beauty and the boys drooled on their desks without blinking. [ Especially Joey and Tristan ]. " Everyone. This is Noelle Eastwin. She's an American exchange student and she will be with us for a while. I expect that you all treat her with kindness and respect." Noelle looked up at her new classmates. Why are they all staring at me? Is there something on my face? She thought. Mr. Green touched Noelle's shoulder.

" Noelle. You can take a seat right there. Behind Bakura Ryou. Raise your hand Bakura." Bakura raised his hand and Noelle walked over to her new seat. She slowly sat down in the chair. The white haired boy in front of her turned around to face her.

" How do you do? I'm Bakura Ryou. It's nice to meet you Noelle." He extended his hand. Noelle hesitated for a second but quickly accepted his hand shake.

" It's nice to meet you too Bakura." Everyone's eyes were still fixed on Noelle. Noelle didnt understand why. This new girl even caught the attention of Seto Kaiba. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for some strange reason. Mr. Green started tapping the chalk on the board.

" Ok Now to begin today's lesson. Today we will be focusing on Ancient Chinese History." Everyone turned around in their seats and payed attention to Mr. Green's boring lesson.

4 ½ hours later...

The lunch bell finally rang. Everyone raced to get their lunches. While kids ran to get their lunches Joey and Tristan made way towards Noelle's desk. Tristan took Noelle's hand as if he was going to propose to Noelle.

" Why hello there pretty lady." He began. Noelle stared at him with a confused look. " My name is Tristan Taylor. How about we go somewhere we could talk? Hm?"

" Uhhh..." Noelle didn't know what to say.

" Obviously she doesn't want to go with you anywhere Tristan. Look at the look on her face. Obviously she wants to go with me. Right hun?" Joey raised his eyebrow. Noelle really didn't know what to say.

" Obviously she doesn't want to go anywhere with any of you!" Tea grabbed both boys by the ear. They both screamed in pain. " You're obviously annoying her so leave her alone!" Tea yelled throwing the two boys to the floor. Yugi chuckled.

" Sorry about our friends Noelle. They're kinda weird." Yugi said scratching the back of his head.

" It's not a problem." Noelle smiled.

" I'm Yugi by the way. Yugi Mutou."

" And I'm Tea Gardner. Nice to meet ya."

" It's a pleasure." Noelle smiled.

" Hey I know. Let's go get lunch together!" Tea insisted.

" Oh ok..." Noelle answered while being tugged away by her arm.

" Wait for us Noelle!." Tristan and Joey said while trying to get out the door at the same time."

" So how long are you going to be here in Japan?" Yugi said while taking in a whole mouthful of noodles.

" Honestly, I'm not really sure. I think I'll be here for a while."

" Cool, maybe you could stop by and check out my grandpa's game shop."

" Game shop?"

" Yeah he own's a game store. There's a lot of cool stuff there. He has board games, card games anything you can think of."

" Even Duel monster cards?"

" Yupp. Even Duel Monster cards. Hey? Do you play duel monsters?"

" You bet I do. I'm in love with the game. It's so much fun. My former classmates and I always used to play!"

" Sweet Maybe you can duel against me one of these days. Loser has to buy the winner an ice-cream or burger. Deal?"

" You bet. Deal." Joey jumped in front of Noelle.

" How bout we duel and if I win I get a kiss. Hm? What D'ya say?"

" How about... No..." Joey's heart sunk like a puppy being abandoned on the corner of the street in a cardboard box. Tea giggled.

" See Joey. She doesn't want you. She wants a man. Such as myself. Isn't the right Noelle?" Noelle shook her head no. Tristan went to go join Joey on the corner in the cardboard box. " It's not fair. We were meant to be." He sobbed. Yugi, Tea and Noelle laughed.

" So Noelle." Tea began. " What brings you to Japan."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I mean, Did your parents Job send you here or did you just decide to move here?"

" I guess you can say that it was my parents job."

" Cool. What does you parents do?"

" Well My Guardian works for this financial group. The Geko Financial group."

" Really!" Yugi exclaimed. " That's a huge company. They have branches all over the world." Noelle nodded.

" Yeah they transferred my guardian here to Japan so we had to move here."

" You keep saying guardian..." Tea wondered out loud.

" Oops yeah. Sorry. You see my parents died in an accident when I was about 5." Everyone grew quite. Yugi quickly broke the silence.

" We're sorry to hear that Noelle."

" Yeah we really are I didn't mean to..." Tea added.

" No it's ok."

" So who do you live with Noelle?" Joey asked.

" I've been staying with my fathers best friend since then. He took sole custody over me." Noelle answered. A question sparked Tristan.

" That's great. So how did you learn Japanese? You speak it so fluently."

" Oh. Ken. That's his name, my fathers best friend is Japanese. Since he took me in he's taught me the Hiragana, Katakana, the language everything. Japanese is like my native language kind of." Noelle let out a cute giggle that made Tristan blush.

" Hey Noelle. Tomorrow after school we're all going to Yugi's house just to chill out. Maybe you should come too." Tristan suggested.

" Oh,I really don't want to intrude on your plans."

" It's ok Noelle. I don't mind. Besides it's fun to meet new friends so you can come over."

" Well if you put it that way Yugi... Ok I'll come." Joey and Tristan jumped for joy when Noelle agreed to come over to Yugi's house.

_It's nice to meet people like them. They're so kind. _Noelle thought. While in her thoughts Tristan and Joey danced around chanting saying... " She's coming over! She's coming over!"

" She's not coming over for you two dorks, so sit down!" Tea demanded.

" You're jus' hatin' Tea."

" Yeah, What Joey said." Tristan agreed.

" I am not! You guys are such dufuses." Tea's cheeks flushed a bright red. Yugi tried to calm everyone down.

" Come on you guys, Don't fight!"

" Well tell Tea dat she should mind her own biz." Joey tugged on Tea's hair playfully.

" YOU WANNA DO THAT AGAIN JOSEPH!" Tea exploded with rage and put Joey in a headlock.

" OW! Mommy!"

" Come on guys. You're making a scene." Tea continued to choke Joey and Joey continued to cry for his mommy.

The rest of the day was pretty much a pleasant one. Joey, Tristan and a few other students took their daily snooze while the rest of the class paid attention. _Ding Dong Ding Dong_. The final bell of the day rang. It was time to go home. _Finally._ Noelle thought.

" Hey Noelle. Do you need help getting home?" Yugi suggested.

" No. But Thanks for asking. I'll be fine."

" Alright. Ready Tea?"

" Yupp." Tea responded.

" See ya tomorrow Noelle." Yugi shouted.

" Bye!" Noelle shouted back. Noelle placed her books in her handbag and made her way to the lockers. There she changed her school shoes back to the ones she wore to school that morning. She made sure to take her time doing what she was doing. Noelle was thankful that school was over for the day but, deep down, she didn't want to go home at all. Noelle made her way out of the Domino City High building. She turned left and stood at the corner waiting for the light signal to change. The light signals in Japan were different than the ones in America. In America the GO signal would be a person walking. They would be lit up green. STOP would be a big red hand. Here in Japan, They used symbols but it was easy to tell what was GO and what was STOP... or so Noelle thought. The light turned white and Noelle saw two people walking in the sign. She decided to cross the wide street. While crossing the street Noelle's foot got stuck in a crack in the street. Noelle tried to Move her foot but she couldn't. The light soon changed from red to green for the cars. _Oh no_... Noelle thought. She tried to get her foot from out of the crack but there was no luck. She began to panic and she didn't know what to do. Before she knew it there was a big silver truck heading her way. Her heart began to race. _Come on! Why can't I move!_ Noelle thought. She continued trying to pull her foot out of the crack. The truck was withing inches of Noelle. Noelle's eyes widened. Just when the truck was about to make a collision with Noelle, Noelle let out a scream. The street full of people totally stopped what they were doing to see what had happened.

" Hey is that girl alright?" one person asked.

" Mom why is that guy on top of the girl?" a child asked.

Noelle was lying on her back on the rock-hard cement ground. Am I dead.? She thought. She opened her eyes only to be met with stern blue eyes.

" Are you crazy! Why would you stand in the street like that! You must have a death wish don't you?" Noelle stared at the angry man. Her face flushed totally red. He was so handsome. Noelle thought. He was tall, he had brown hair and blemish free skin. Noelle lost in his handsome looks didn't hear a word that the guy was saying.

" Um... hello... Is something wrong with you? Answer me. Why were you just standing in the street? Were you trying to commit suicide? If you were that's not the best way to do it." Noelle snapped back into reality. She quickly responded.

" I'm really sorry. My shoe got stuck in a crack and I couldn't move."

" Hm... Whatever." the guy said walking off. " Next time watch where you're going. It would of been bad to see your guts spewed out everywhere." Noelle watched as the tall handsome guy walked off down the street. _He... He saved me... He must have pushed me from in front of that truck._ Noelle picked up her bag and the shoe besides it and slipped it on. Noelle quickly made her way home.

Noelle dug in her bag for her keys. When she found her keys she used the third one to open the door.

" Hello. I'm home!" Noelle shouted. She got no response. " Hello?" _woof! woof!_ Was all that Noelle heard. The next thing she saw was two little fur balls running in her direction.

" Molle! Cameron! Hi I'm home!" She picked up the two small puppies and let them lick her face. She laughed. " Hey that tickles!" The two yorke-type dogs stared at Noelle. They wanted to play. " Ok I'll play with you soon but first, I should do my homework. Already my first day and I've gotten loads of it. Come on let's go upstairs." Noelle and her two pups climbed the stairs and went straight to her room. " First, I should take a shower. It's pretty hot outside and after being tossed on the cement..." Noelle made her way to her bathroom. She stripped off her uniform and her undergarments and turned on the shower head. She quickly jumped in and started washing her body with her cherry blossom scented soap. When she ran the soapy rag over her legs she felt her legs burn. " Ow..." Noelle winced. She noticed that there was a scrape on her leg. " Where did this come fro— ." Immediately Noelle remembered where her wound might have come from. " It must have happened when that guy pushed me out of the way of that truck. It's funny I didn't feel it until now." She touched the cut on her leg. _Just who was that guy_? Noelle wondered.. Noelle stood in the shower trying to collect her thoughts. The only thing she wanted to know was the name of the tall knight who had saved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The next day Noelle was on her way to school. On her way to school she had bumped into so many people. Noelle was never really the clumsy type. Noelle had to apologize at least 5 different people that morning for either stepping on their toes or bumping into them. Ever since yesterday she couldn't get that guy out of her head. Those stern blue eyes, his brunette brown hair, his devilishly handsome looks. _Just who was he? _Instead of knocking her on the ground and making such a big fuss he could of at least asked was she ok? Or even given her his name. Wait! Noelle thought quickly. _He had on the Domino High Uniform! He goes to my school! All I have to do is find out what class he's in and his name and thank him properly for saving my life. _Noelle stepped off the crowded bus and headed up the block towards Domino City High. She turned the corner and entered the school gates. She gazed at the tall building and thought to herself, please let him be here.

Once Noelle changed her shoes she headed upstairs to her classroom. She slid the door open and there she saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura all sitting in a tight clique.

" Hey Noelle!" Tea called out.

" Good Morning guys!" Noelle sounded so happy.

" Why do you sound so happy Noelle? Is it because you were excited to come see me?" Tristan asked.

" Uh no.. not really. Actually it's nothing really. Nothing you guys would understand anyway." Joey kicked his legs on the desk and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" Nothing." Noelle chuckled.

" Women are strange species don't you think?" Bakura whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded in agreement. Tea overheard Bakura.

" And Men aren't?" she shot back. Bakura laughed nervously.

" Um guys." Noelle began.

" What is it?" Yugi asked.

" Um.. Yesterday I almost got hit... By a truck on the way home."

" WHAT!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

" Are you alright!" Bakura asked.

" Yeah! Are ya!" Joey added.

" Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little scratch that's all. But if it wasn't for that guy I wouldn't be sitting here this morning." Jealousy quickly took over Joey.

" What Guy?"

" Um... I don't know who he was but I do know he goes here to Domino High. He had on the uniform."

" What did he look like Noelle?" Tea asked. Noelle blushed deeply.

" Well... He was tall. He was handsome too. He had blue eyes and they were so sure. Stern eyes. He had Brown hair too." The boys looked at Noelle as if she was crazy. Tea continued to listen to Noelle's story.

" She's found herself a boyfriend..." Tristan and Joey cried.

" No not a boyfriend. I just want to thank him for saving my life that's all." Two big goofy grins appeared on Joey and Tristans face.

" Man. You really should thank him." Yugi said while resting his chin in his hand.

" Yeah. That guy sounds totally dreamy..." Tea added. A spark of jealousy took over Yugi immediately.

" I will but first I gotta find him. I don't even know his name or what class he's in."

" Don't worry Noelle. You'll find him. Domino High is kind or rather small." chimed Bakura.

" Yeah... You're right. Hey Yugi are we all still heading to your house after school?"

" You bet. But if you wanna go home and change out of your uniform you can. Then I'll meet you back at the school and take you to my house."

" It's ok. I actually have extra clothes in my locker." Noelle chuckled. " I don't know why I brought them though."

" Great you can change at my house then." When Yugi realized what he had said he tried to catch himself but it was already too late. Tristan and Joey stood out of their seats above Yugi.

" So Yugi's having pervy ideas about Noelle too huh?..." The brunette and the blonde zoomed in Yugi's face.

" No guys... It's not like that.. It just came out wrong."

" Yeah Right Yug." Joey said plopping himself back into his seat.

" No really..."

" Don't worry Noelle. I have to change so you can come home with me first and I'll take you to Yugi's. I don't live to far from him. We'll head over there together and plus YOU CAN CHANGE WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT PEEPING TOMS." Tea said loud enough for the boys to hear. Noelle nodded.

" Ok."

" Hey Bakura, you're coming too right?"

" Yupp I'll come and join in on the festivities too."

" Sweet, I'll bring the chips." Tristan yelled.

" Hey! No Fair! I was suppose ta bring da chips!" Joey exclaimed.

" Nu-uh it's your turn to buy the pizza."

" What! That's not true! I brought it da last time! So that makes it Tea's turn."

" What no way!" I brought so many pizzas ."

" Well it looks like ya buying one tonight Tea!"

" No Fair!" Noelle watched them yell back and forth at each other. It was kind of amusing. They really were great friends. She could tell that they all had a very special bond. The door to the class room slid open just when Joey was pulling Tristan by the ears. Noelle glanced at the door and her heart started to race. _It's him..._ _It's him from yesterday. That's the guy who saved me._ Noelle waited for the guy to take his seat and quickly flew to her feet leaving her group of friends. She slowly made her way towards him. Joey, Tristan, and Tea stopped their bickering to look to see where Noelle was going. Kaiba was again reading his daily book. Every 2 weeks or so he had a new book. Noelle stood infront of his desk. Tristan and Joey were out of their seats trying to see what heck was going on. It was a while before Kaiba realized the silhouette in front of his desk. He slowly pulled the book down from in front of his face and glanced at the amber eyed beauty.

" What?" Kaiba snarled with his usual cold bad ass attitude.

" Um..." Noelle was lost for words she didn't know what to say. The boy who had saved her was right in her class! Kaiba stared at Noelle waiting for an answer. " I-I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life yesterday and I didn't get a chance to properly thank you."

" WHAT!" Joey yelled. Tristan and Joey shot over to Kaiba's desk. Yugi, Tea, and Bakura followed.

" THIS IS DA TALL, HANDSOME, BROWN HAIR, BLUE EYED GUY YOU WAS TALKIN BOUT?" Joey asked. Noelle's cheeks turned a bright crimson.

" Y-Yeah." Noelle answered.

" MAN OUTTA ALL DA GUYS SHE'S GOTTA FALL FOR THIS JERK!" Joey and Tristan immediately went into a corner crying their eyes out.

" Man Kaiba. Noelle told us about the truck yesterday and how a guy saved her. We didn't think it was you. That was awesome of you to do that you're a hero" Yugi stated

"Hmph" was all Kaiba said.

" You kidding me! He probably only saved her just to get the press to show up and make him even richer." Tristan said.

" Yeah. Dat's it." Joey agreed.

" Well if you Geeks don't mind I was talking to the girl in front of me. Not you."

" Watch it tough guy!" Joey yelled while making a fist and rolling up his sleeves.

" Calm down Joey!" Tea yelled. Kaiba focused his attention back to Noelle.

" Is that all you have to say?" he asked.

" Um... Y-yes. But, I also wanted to know the name of my savior that's all. My name is Noelle Eastwin. What's your name?"

" It's Seto. Seto Kaiba." Kaiba answered.. " Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to reading my book."

" Oh.. Okay." Noelle said turning on her heels."

" And You're Welcome." Noelle Heard what Kaiba said and turned and gave him a quick smile. It was at that moment the bell had rung and class was about to begin.

DING DONG DING DONG

School was out for the weekend. Finally. Now Noelle could hopefully get a chance to see Domino City More. But at the moment she was excited to hang out with Yugi and his friends.

" Ok we're here." Tea announced. Noelle and Tea stood in front of a white house, which was Tea's. Tea took out her keys and unlocked the door.

" Mom I'm home!" She called out. A woman who's appearance was much similar to Tea's stepped out from the kitchen.

" Aah! Welcome home. Oh. I see You've brought home a guest."

" Yeah this is Noelle Eastwin. She's the American exchange student I was telling you about."

" Oh yes I remember. It's nice to meet you Noelle."

" It's a pleasure Mrs. Gardner." Noelle said shaking the woman hand.

" We're going to change clothes then head over to Yugi's. Kk mom?"

" Yupp." Tea's mom beamed.

" Come on Noelle My rooms upstairs. We'll change there." The two girls headed upstairs to Tea's room. When Tea opened the door Noelle sighed with an Awwww.

" Your room it's so cute." Noelle complemented. Tea's room was pink and had cute stuff animals sitting hear her window. There was also a canopy with flowers and pearls on it attached to Tea's bed in the center of the room.

" Thanks." Tea said while taking off her shirt. " Man this week has been crazy. We have a pile of homework to do this weekend."

" Yeah. I know." Noelle said while removing her uniform skirt. " I'll probably be up late trying to finish the homework that I missed this week." Tea threw on her favorite blue tanktop and navy blue shorts. She then put on her past the knee socks and took her sandals out the closet.

" Don't worry. You'll catch up and if you need help Yugi, Bakura and I will help you."

" Bakura, Yugi, and You? What about Tristan and Joey?" Noelle asked.

" They can't even help themselves." Tea joked. That made Noelle giggle. Noelle tied her hair into a slick straight ponytail and left her bangs in her face. She had on a blue mini skirt and a very cute yellow cami tank top shirt. She also had her yellow ballet flats.

" Cute outfit." Tea complemented Noelle.

" Same to you."

" Ok. Ready to go?" Tea asked.

" Yupp. I sure am let's go." The two girls headed back downstairs and headed for the door.

" Leaving already?" Tea's mom asked.

" Yupp. See ya later mom and don't wait up."

" Ok."

" It was nice to meet you Mrs. Gardner." Noelle said as Tea pushed her out the door.

" It was nice to meet you too Noelle!" Tea's mom called from behind waving. Tea and Noelle arrived at Yugi's house safely. Tea knocked on the door two times until they finally got an answer. The door opened.

" Hey gals." Joey said while scarfing down a donut. " Come on in." The girls both left their shoes in the shoe rack and Joey led them upstairs to Yugi's living room.

" Hey! You guys made it!" eight pairs of eyes were on Tea and Noelle.

" Yupp" Tea said while walking towards the couch. Noelle followed.

" Oh my..." an older voice began. " Who is this we have here?

" Oh grandpa, This is Noelle. She's the exchange student from America." yugi answered.

" Well. It's nice to meet you and welcome to the Mutou household."

" It's nice to meet you too Mr. Mutou." Noelle smiled kindly.

" well if you kids need me I'll be downstairs."

" KK grandpa, We'll be downstairs later." Yugi shouted as his grandpa walked down the flight of stairs. " Well Noelle we have chips, Donuts, Nachos, and the pizza should be coming soon so help yourself."

" Ok." Noelle took a chip. Then she took a donut.

" I hope you brought money Joey." Tristan teased.

" Shaddup. I brought it so quit your yapping." Joey Barked.

" So Noelle." Bakura Started. " How do you like Domino City so far?"

" I love it. I think it's so beautiful here." Noelle answered. " But I didn't really get to see the whole town yet but from what I've seen this place is awesome."

" Don't worry in the nest week we have 4 days off from school."

' Yeah and we were planning on going to the Domino City carnival. You should so come." Yugi suggested.

" Of course. I'll be there." Noelle starred at the relic around Yugi's neck. It was the first time she actually noticed it. " That's so cool Yugi. What is that?"

" Oh. This?" Yugi said while taking the puzzle from around his neck. " This is my Millennium Puzzle. My grandpa got it all the way from Egypt. It took me eight whole years just to solve this thing."

" Cool What does it do?" Noelle asked.

' Well... Let's just say a friend live inside here."

" A friend?" Noelle looked at Yugi as if he was Crazy.

" Yupp.. Hey come on out." When Yugi said that the Millennium Puzzle exploded in a burst of light and Noelle noticed the change in Yugi's appearance. She noticed that his eyes were more stern. They were still kind eyes but they were more serious.

" No way. There are two Yugi's?" Noelle asked.

" I guess You can say that. " The other Yugi answered.

" Incredible. Hi other Yugi. I'm Noelle." They both shook hands.

" Hi." he said.

" Dudes, check it out. Look at the T.V!" Tristan said. All eyes turned to the TV.

" It's that good for nothin Kaiba." Joey stated.

" Now Joey that isn't nice." Tea laughed.

" I can't stand dat jerk. All we ever did was try to be nice to dat guy and he's always nothin but a big fat jerk."

" Wow he's on TV? Is he like a teen celebrity?" Noelle asked.

" You could kind of say that." Tea answered.

" He runs Kaiba corp. He's the CEO. It's a huge game company here." Tristan added.

" Cool. That's amazing that he's a CEO and still in highschool." Noelle was impressed.

" Eh.. Don't let his good looks fool ya Noelle." Joey said scarfing down another donut.

" Yeah he could be a really ass at times. I would just like to punch him one of these days." Tristan said while clenching his chip tightly. It fell on the floor in crumbs. Bakura tried to lighten the mood.

" Come on guys he's not that bad is he?" Tea, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan glared at Bakura. " Ok Maybe he is. Hehehe" _Knock Knock..._

" PIZZA!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed.

" I got it!" Joey said running down the stairs. For the past few hours the group of friends sat and talk, ate pizza played duel monsters and goofed around. It was already 10:30. Noelle was having so much fun. Yugi and his friends were really nice people. Now they were all downstairs looking at new cards that Yugi's grandpa had gotten. Noelle looked over the glass counters and her heart jumped.

" Cool! It's the card."

" What card Noelle?" Yugi asked.

" It's the card Dunames Dark Witch. I've wanted this card forever but every time I went to the store it was always sold out. Every girl in my class had one except for me. She's so cute."

" Well if you like this card so much..." Mr Mutou said while unlocking the cabinet. He pulled the card out. "" You can have it. Free of charge. "

" Really Mr. Mutou!" Noelle was really excited.

" Mhm. Just think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift."

" Thank You so Much Mr. Mutou. I really appreciate it I'll take good care of this card! I promise!"

" You're welcome Noelle." Seeing how excited Noelle was made Mr. Mutou smile.

" Man... check out the time. It's getting late I should be getting home." Tristan yawned.

" Yea same here." Tea said. Noelle heart began to pound.

" What time is it?" Noelle asked.

" It's 10:46" Tristan answered.

' Oh no!" Noelle said running to the door. She grabbed her back, put on her shoes and placed her new card inside her wallet. " I have to go!" She was in a big rush.

" Hey do ya need one of us to walk ya home?" Joey asked.

" No... No! It's ok! I have to go. Thank you so much Mr Mutou for the card and Yugi for letting me come over."

" Our pleasure" The grandpa and grandson said in union.

" Good night!" Noelle said running down the block from the game shop. _Oh no.. I'm late._

It was 11:15 when Noelle reached her house. The lights were off. _Maybe he isn't home yet... _Noelle thought. Noelle went in her bag and took out her house keys and used them to open the door. She closed the door as silently as she possibly could. When she turned around the lights went on and Noelle's heart began to race. There at the top of the stairs she saw an angry man. He was really angry. Pissed off.

" Where have you been Noelle?" The man asked.

" I'm sorry I'm late Ken.. A new friend from school invited me to their house today. We were having so much fun that we lost tack of time. I'm sorry, I won't be late again I pro– " before Noelle could finish her sentence the tall man with jet black hair made his way down the stairs and smacked Noelle across her face causing her to fall into a table.

" When I say that your curfew is 9:30 I mean 9:30!" The man yelled. He had a terrifying look in his eyes. Molle and Cameron came running downstairs when they heard Noelle crying. Ken violently grabbed Noelle by her hair. " If You're late again... You will be sorry. Do you understand me?" Noelle nodded her head. " Do You!" Ken Yelled.

" Y-yes" Noelle sobbed.

" Good. Now go clean the blood of your face and get these mutts away from me. " he said violently letting go of Noelle's hair. He made his way back upstairs to his room. Noelle sat on her living room floor sobbing her eyes out. Her dogs Molle and Cameron sat next to her to console her.

When Noelle finished sobbing she made her way upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and more tears fell. She had a cloth on her bleeding nose with ice wrapped in it. When she went to look in the mirror she could already see a bruise forming on her right cheek. _How am I going to explain this when I go to school? Noelle _began to cry again. She changed into her night gown and left the ice pack on her cheek. Molle jumped on the bed and Cameron followed. They were both whimpering. Cameron licked Noelle's bruised cheek.

" It's ok guys. I'm fine. I'll be ok." Noelle smiled and scratched each dog behind their ears. " Now get some sleep." The dogs curled up into little balls beside Noelle. Noelle cried silently for 20 minutes until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Noelle spent an hour in the mirror trying to cover up her bruise with her make up. She wore a little bit of powder foundation everyday and it made her skin look flawless but today, it just wasn't working out for her. You could still see the black and blue under her eye and around her cheek. She tapped more of her foundation into the top, swirled her brush into the powder, tapped it and buffed more onto her face. It covered it a little bit more but you could still see it. Maybe she should have brought concealer too? Noelle never really had a lot of blemishes so she didn't think she needed it. Well, apparently she did.

" What am I going to say when I get to school?" Noelle spoke to herself while looking in the mirror. She thought for a few moments and finally came up with some bogus excuse. " I know! I bumped into a pole on my way to the... grocery store." Noelle listened to herself and thought her excuse sounded completely lame. Noelle sighed. She decided that she had put on enough makeup. She didn't want to look like a made up Barbie doll. Noelle cut the light out in her bathroom and headed towards her school bag. Molle and Cameron followed Noelle to the door.

" You guys stay here. I'll be back later. I left you guys food in your bowl and if you have to use the bathroom, please, go in the box, kk?" Both dogs barked. " See ya later." Noelle then left closing the door behind her making sure to lock it.

Noelle was already on her 1st flight of stairs. She had to climb one more and she would be on her classroom floor. When Noelle climbed her 2nd flight of stairs she walked down the hallway, passed 4 classrooms and there she stood in front of her classroom. She took a deep breathe and told herself _remember I ran into a pole_. She slid the door open and put one foot through the door. She was really surprised. Where was everyone? She was the only one inside of the classroom. She looked at her watch and noticed that she was about a half hour early.

" That's odd. I could of sworn that my watch said 7:30 before I left the house." she sighed. " Well I guess there is nothing to do but wait for everyone to get to school. Noelle pulled out her compact mirror to look at her face. It was still kinda noticeable. The makeup did help. She closed refusing to put on anymore makeup. She just had to make her excuse sound believable. 15 minutes flew by and Noelle was sitting at her desk trying to figure out the rest of her math homework. Noelle was good at math but it seemed like Japanese algebra was a bit different than American algebra. It was a little bit more complex. It wasn't just your simple plug in the numbers and find your answer. The classroom door slid open and in came a boy and a girl.

" Good morning!" They both said to Noelle.

" Good Morning!" Noelle tried her best to put on a fake smile. The two made their way to their seats which were side by side each other. Noelle redirected her attention to her math problems. Eventually she figured them out. Another 5 minutes went by and the next person that came in the classroom was none other than the one, the only, Seto Kaiba. He had on his stern face as usual but Noelle could tell that he was exhausted. After all, he was a CEO and she could imagine the hours he stayed up at work. Seto took his normal seat. Seto never really liked to show up to school too early. He always made it a habit to come at least 5-10 minutes before the bell rang. Today, he was an extra 10 minutes early. He wanted to plop his head down on his desk just for those 10 minutes but sipped on his morning coffee instead. He had to finish it before class started. That would keep him awake for those boring 8 hours. He sipped the warm, yummy espresso. Noelle watching Seto dropped her pen on the floor. Kaiba turned around to see what had fell and saw Noelle getting her pen. When she turned around he saw the black and blue on her face. Noelle took her seat and just gazed out of the window. Kaiba faced forward and sipped his coffee.

" What happened to your face?" Kaiba asked. Noelle turned to respond to Kaiba.

" Who? Me?"

" Um. Yes. You. You're the only one in this room with a bad bruise on their face." Noelle blushed. " What happened?" Kaiba asked again.

" Um... I was going to the grocery store and I was looking where I was going. I ran into a pole." Kaiba sat in his chair with his coffee cup near his mouth listening to Noelle's excuse. He could tell that the bruise on her face wasn't from a pole. He knew that someone must have hit her.

" That's funny. I didn't take you to be the clumsy type."

" What's that suppose to mean?" Noelle asked the back of Kaiba's head.

" Nothing." Kaiba chuckled. He continued to sip his coffee. Noelle clenched her skirt with her hands. Kaiba stood to his feet to through out his coffee cup and sat back in his chair. He faced Noelle. Noelle's eyes met the stern eyes 3 seats in front of her. All he did was let out a laugh. What a jerk Noelle thought. Why was he laughing at her? It wasn't funny. The door slid open and in stepped Joey, and Tristan. Kaiba turned around in his seat.

" Noelle! Good mornin!" Joey yelled for the doorway. Both boys stepped into the door and made their way over to Noelle's desk.

" Good Morning guys." Noelle said. Tristan and Joey exchanged glances and looked at Noelle's face at the same time. Tristan grabbed Noelle's face using his thumb ad index finger.

" What happened to your face?" Kaiba listened for Noelle's response. Was she going to give the same excuse that she gave him?

" I ran into a pole on my way to the grocery store." Yupp she did.

" Man dat doesn't look so good." Joey said. " You must of hit that pole really hard."

" Yeah I did."_ imagine how bad it would look with out the makeup _Noelle thought to herself. Kaiba laughed to himself. _Of course wheeler would by that excuse._ He thought to himself._ Ring Ring._ Kaiba reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He had forgotten to turn it off. He answered.

" Seto Kaiba speaking." Joey and Tristan didn't realize that Kaiba was there or neither did they care. " Yes...Mhm...I see... Well can't you take care of it until then..." Noelle could tell that Kaiba'a mood was changing. " What do I pay you for?" Kaiba yelled into his phone. " Can't you idiots do anything right?... Send a limo right now. I'll be there in 20." Kaiba cursed under his breath. Noelle continued to look at him He finished one phone conversation and dialed a number into his phone and started another.

" Man... That rich boy." Joey said amongst Noelle and Tristan. " He's probably planning his world domination." Tristan snickered. Kaiba arose from his seat. When he did he was facing Noelle, Tristan and Joey. He unbuttoned one of his uniform jacket buttons. He finished his phone conversation and hung up the phone. He dumped it into his bag and closed it. He made way for the door. When he got there he stopped.

" You should really put ice on your " Pole" bruise. It'll help." emphasis on Pole. Kaiba then stepped out of the door. Noelle looked at her books.

" How does he know?" Tristan asked.

" Yeah you tol' him?" Joey added. Noelle nodded.

" He asked."

" Since when does Kaiba care about others besides himself?"

" Dunno." Tristan answered. At that time Yugi and Tea walked through the door. They both headed to Noelle's desk. Then Bakura stepped in, then more students.

" Oh my gosh!" Tea exclaimed. Bakura gasped.

" What happened to your face!" Yugi and Tea asked at the same time. Noelle laughed nervously.

" Well... You see.." She began again.

After school Noelle went home to get Molle and Cameron. She dumped their waste box and fed them so hot food. While they ate she held and ice pack to her cheek and completed her homework. " You guys ready to go for a walk." Both dogs wagged their tails and barked " yes " Noelle rushed downstairs and grabbed the dogs chains. The dogs followed behind her. She put the on the leash and headed out of her house. She walked for a while. While walking she passed by at least two parks, a burger store, a hobo, an old lady gardening and some kids playing duel monsters on the street. She had to be at least 20 minutes away from home. It was fun exploring Domino City. It was such an interesting town. It was much better than her old township. She continued to walk for a longer period of time making sure to be aware of her surroundings so she can find her way back home. Before she knew it she stood in front of a huge house. Mansion was the best way to describe the rather large, long building. Cameron started to tug hard on his chain.

" Calm down Cam." Noelle said pulling the handle of the chain so Cameron could calm down. He kept tugging and started to growl. Noelle's eyes were fixed on the beautiful white stoned mansion when Cameron broke lose from his chain.

" Cameron! Get back here!" Noelle yelled after the dog. The dog ran threw the fence of the mansion and scurried his way out of Noelle's sight. " Oh no!" Noelle exclaimed. Molle barked. Noelle picked Molle up into her arms and looked at the tall fence in front of her. She held Molle in one arm while using her other arm to climb over the fence.

Meanwhile inside of the Mansion...

Kaiba was sitting at his desk inside of his study. He had a pile of documents to store away and another pile of paperwork to fill out. He had just came home from the meeting that pulled him out of school about 1 hour ½ ago. His little brother Mokuba sat on the black leather couch playing a video game. He turned his attention to his brother and saw all of the paper work he had to do. Mokuba shifted in his seat.

" Do you need help big bro?" Kaiba looked at Mokuba. He was such a helpful kid. He sighed.

" No Mokuba it's ok, I got it. Thanks for asking." Mokuba knew once his brother said no he meant no. Kaiba continued to type. _Beep beep beep._ It was the intercom on Kaiba's desk. He was already irritated from all of the work he had to do. Who was it bugging him and what did they want? He pushed the red button.

" What?" He snapped. His bodyguard Roland answered.

" Sir, there is an intruder on the premises."

" An intruder?" all of a sudden the security screen in the study flicked on. Kaiba and Mokuba directed their attention to the screen. They saw two more of their bodyguards holding a young girl and a dog. Kaiba didn't recognize who it was at first but when he zoomed the camera in he saw that it was his fellow classmate. Noelle. He pushed the red button again.

" I'll be down in a moment." Kaiba said getting up from his desk. He put his jacket on and headed for the door.

" Hey! Wait for me big bro!" Mokuba ran out of the study with his slippers on.

" What are you doing here little girl!" One bodyguard hissed. These men were frightening. ' Don't you know that you're trespassing? This is private property! Leave immediately or else we will have to use force!"

" I just want to get my dog that's all!" Noelle yelled at the man.

" Right. We heard that one before." The bodyguard grabbed Noelle and pulled her arms behind her back as if they were arresting her.

" Hey! That hurts!" she screamed. The other guard held Molle in his arms. The dog was squirming.

" Let's go your coming with us!" the man said pulling Noelle towards the front.

" No! Stop! I have to get my dog! He ran through this fence! Really!" she yelled.

" Mhm sure." Kaiba and Mokuba came out of the side way entrance of their home.

" Hey!" Both bodyguards turned around.

" Mr. Kaiba?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

" Kaiba?" Noelle thought to herself.

" Can't you assess see that the girls harmless! Let her go! NOW!" He hissed. He made both men jump.

" But sir, she was trespassing on private property." One of the guards hand shook.

" I don't care! Did you not hear me! Let her go! Or else... you two want to find a new job." The guard holding Noelle let his grip on her arms go and the other guard gave her Molle back. " Now get back to your positions!" Kaiba snarled. The two built men left. Noelle stared at Kaiba and let Molle lick her face.

" Thank You." Noelle said.

" ..." Kaiba didn't say a word but turn on his heel.

" Look Miss. If you're hear to get a date with my brother it's not gonna work. He's WAY too busy to pay attention to you." Mokuba said with his hands on hips. Noelle responded to Mokuba's remark.

" I'm not here for that reason. I didn't even know where I was. My dog ran through the fence here and I just want to get him back. That's all. I'm not here for Kaiba." Mokuba looked at the girls eyes. He's cheeks reddened. He could tell that she was telling the truth.

" So why didn't you say so?"

" I did but those two guys didn't believe me." Mokuba sighed.

" Follow me." He said. " Stay close too."

" Kk." Noelle responded.

" What's your dogs name?"

" It's Cameron." Noelle answered.

" Cameron!" Mokuba called out into the air " Where are you!"

" Cam! It's me! Noelle. Come on boy!" Noelle whistled. She heard a dog whimper from somewhere. So did Mokuba.

" Come on! This way!" Mokuba said turning the corner of the mansion with Noelle behind. They both stood in front of a tree. Mokuba gasped.

" Big Bro? What are you doing up in a tree?" Mokuba hadn't seen Seto climb a tree since he was a kid. Seto jumped down from the tree landing perfectly on his knee as if he was asking a girl to marry him. In his left hand he had Cameron. He couldn't believed he climbed a tree to get a mutt. This time an actual mutt. Not a mutt like Joey Wheeler.

" Cameron!" Noelle said happily. " How did you get up there! I was so worried about you!" The dog whimpered in Noelle's arms. Molle barked. " Don't scare me like that ever again!" Noelle kissed the forehead of the dog. She looked at both Mokuba and Kaiba.

" Thank you so much." she was really thankful. Seto didn't say anything.

" You're welcome Miss." Mokuba seemed to be fascinated with the dogs. Kaiba walked in front of Noelle.

" Are you always getting yourself into trouble? Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked her. Noelle blushed.

" I am really sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just was going to get my dog and leave. Nothing less. Nothing More." Noelle said with a sigh. Kaiba turned around to see his brother playing with one of the tiny pups. He rolled his eyes.

" Follow me." He said to Noelle. " Those mutts better be potty trained too or else they'll be made into my slippers." Cameron whimpered when he heard Kaiba's remark. Noelle covered his ears.

" Hey Seto? Do you know her?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba nodded.

" She's one of my classmates." Kaiba answered.

" Oh cool." He said still fixated with Molle. All three of them went inside of the mansion.

Noelle was blown away by the size of the house. The floors were marble and there was a water fountain inside of it too! [ the ones you see at a mall with pennies and nickels in it ] The floors were marble, The ceilings had beautiful crystal chandeliers. Take about classy. She continued to follow Mokuba and Kaiba down a long hallway. Mokuba turned around walking backwards to face Noelle.

" I'm Mokuba." He said cheerfully. " I'm Seto's brother." Noelle had figured it out when she first saw Mokuba. They did resemble each other a bit. " What's your name?" Noelle looked down at the small boy. He had to be at least 11-12 years old.

" I'm Noelle." She answered. She clung to Cameron tighter.

" Cool name. But isn't that a name for a guy?" Noelle glared at Mokuba. She could tell he meant no harm.

" Mokuba, What did I tell you? Don't ever question your guest with silly questions." Mokuba blushed.

" Sorry."

" It's ok. I didn't mind." Noelle said picking up her pace. She was still fascinated with Kaiba's house. It was so freaking incredible. Everyone stopped in front of a large door. In front of it was two men dressed like waiters. They both bowed down and opened the door. Noelle followed Seto and Mokuba into the room. Noelle's jaw almost dropped. It was like... she stepped into a ballroom or into a fairytale. The ceiling was full of gold crystal chandeliers and there was a long table. Was it glass? Noelle couldn't tell but it was so shiny. The walls were a light brown which went perfectly with the gold chandeliers. Noelle could see another huge door. She supposed that it led to the kitchen.

" Sit." Kaiba insisted. Noelle did as she was told. She sat down putting Cameron on the floor besides her. " I'll be back. I need to go to the washroom." Mokuba followed. Noelle gazed around the extremely large room. It was so beautiful. Cameron and Molle seemed to be fascinated with the room too. Noelle sat in her seat waiting for Kaiba and Mokuba to come back. They came back in about 5 minutes. Kaiba took his seat across from Noelle and Mokuba sat at the end part of the table. Normally Seto would sit there because he was head of the mansion but since Noelle was his guest he decided to sit across from her so they can make direct eye contact. Noelle felt a bit uncomfortable with silence so she decided to break it.

" Um... Where is your bathroom?" she asked. Kaiba glared at Noelle. He answered.

" Second door down the hallway to your right." Noelle stood from her seat.

" Thanks." She then left out of the dining room. She followed Kaiba's instructions and found her way to the bathroom. Woah was all she could say. The bathroom was ridicously huge. There was 4 sinks and a stained marble wood floor. There seemed to be a hot tub in there too. She looked at the toilet and saw that there was gold trim around the bottom of it. The faucets were gold too. Noelle quickly washed her hands, dried them onto the towel next to the corner sink and made her way back to the dining room. There Mokuba and Kaiba watched her walk into the room. Mokuba blushed. He did think that Noelle was kinda pretty. Noelle took her seat. Seto was drinking a glass of wine. Wasn't he under the age 18? Should he be drinking wine? Mokuba glared at her. He leaned in close to her.

" What happened to your face?" He asked. Seto shot him a death glare. " Ops... Sorry." Mokuba apologized. A waiter appeared from behind the doors. He spoke with a french accent. He filled Kaiba's glass with more whine. Kaiba sipped more of it.

" Any for you miss?" he asked.

" Um.. Sorry but I don't drink." Kaiba laughed. Noelle's cheeks turned a bright pink.

" Give her some. And a glass of water too." Kaiba implied. The waiter nodded his head. He poured the whine into the glass besides Noelle. Who was Kaiba to make decisions for her? The waiter poured more whine into Kaiba's glass before he left Kaiba told him...

" Whatever scraps are in the kitchen, Heat them and give them to those to dogs over there."

" Yes sir." the waiter answered. Kaiba sipped from his whine glass again.

" I take it you never had a glass of whine before." Noelle shook her head. " It's ok. It's low on alcohol. You wont get drunk off of it." He sipped more of his whine. " It taste just like grape juice. Just not as sweet." He was sure to make eye contact with Noelle. Noelle didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that she was in Seto Kaiba's house at his dinner table. So many girls dreamed of having dinner with Seto. They would be so envious if they saw Noelle at the moment. The waiter came out with the glass of water and 3 other men and women holding their dinner in the hands. They placed the plates in front of Mokuba, Seto and Noelle and put the two tiny bowls on the floor in between Mokuba and Noelle. On the plates were stuffed salmon with some creme sauce and a yummy looking pasta. On the side were some carrots. It looked mouth watering. Everyone began to eat their food. Kaiba chewed and swallowed.

" Are all of you American women just as bothersome?" he asked. He took another bite of his fish. Noelle could tell he was kidding around.

" No. I guess you can say im prone to trouble." Noelle answered. Kaiba grinned.

" You're from America?" Mokuba asked. Noelle nodded. " Cool."

" You almost get hit by a truck, your dog gets stuck in a tree, what's next? A burning building?" Noelle looked down at her dogs. They were so happy to eat human food for a change instead of just the regular kibbles and bits.

" You know... Maybe that'll be next." Noelle joked. Kaiba couldn't help but smile.

After dinner Kaiba took Noelle home in his Limo. Even the limo was incredible looking. She thought. It was a pretty silent drive on the way to her house. She could tell that Kaiba wasn't a man of many words. She just gazed outside the window. The Limo pulled up in front of her house. Noelle could see that the lights were on. Ken was home. The driver opened the door for Noelle. Before Noelle got out the car she tapped Kaiba.

" Thanks for rescuing Cam."

" Who?" He asked. Noelle picked up the sleeping puppy. " Oh. Just make sure to keep him on a leash next time." Noelle laughed.

" Thanks for dinner too it was yummy."

" Anytime." Kaiba said his attention directed to Noelle's house. It wasn't a mansion but it was a big house.

" Good night." Noelle said getting out of the car.

" Night." Kaiba said in response. The driver closed the door behind Noelle and wished her a good night. Noelle did the same and walked to the front of her door. Just when she was about to use her keys to open the door the door flew open. Ken violently grabbed Noelle by her hair causing her to scream and drop Cameron.

" Where were you?" He asked still holding onto Noelle's hair. Noelle was shaking.

" I'm sorry. I-I-I was with a f-friend. That's all. We had dinner." Noelle didn't want to anger Ken even more. Ken let go of Noelle's hair. She picked up Cameron and Molle.

" It's not nice to keep someone waiting. I waited for you for an hour. I didn't even know where you were." Ken felt the urge to hit Noelle but he saw the bruise that he left on her face so he decided not to hit her. " You're a troublesome kid. Just get out of my face." He told her with his back directed to her. Those words did hurt Noelle but she didn't hesitate and stick around. She flew upstairs as quick as possible. She closed her room door behind her. She place Molle and Cameron on her baby blue silk sheet bed. She was actually having a good time with Kaiba she forgot all about the time. Noelle smiled to herself. She dumped her bag on the floor besides her bed. She walked over to her bathroom and grabbed her hair brush and comb. She changed into her night clothes, washed her face, brushed her teethed and sat back on her bed. She combed her hair and braided them into two little pigtails. Noelle dug inside her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She saw that she had 5 missed calls and text messages from Tea asking if she was busy. She quickly responded to Tea's text and wrote... _sorry I didn't respond to you earlier. I was really busy. _She closed her phone waiting for a response. It was already 9:30. Maybe Tea had fallen asleep. Noelle's phone rang loudly in her ear. She opened it and read the message. _It's ok. What were you busy with? _Noelle began to reply to Tea's message._ I had dinner plans with some one..that's all. =p _Noelle wrote. Noelle smiled and closed her phone. Kaiba wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. She actually thought Kaiba was cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

*** In this chapter things start to get a little more intense. Rated M. Read at your own risk.

Noelle was exhausted. School that week seemed like it lasted forever. Molle and Cameron sat next to Noelle on the couch. She was watching T.V. Nothing good seemed to be on that evening. Just when Noelle was about to cut off the television she saw Seto Kaiba in a commercial. Noelle's eyes were fixed at the screen. She thought that Kaiba was so handsome. He should go into modeling instead of running a gaming company. He was tall enough. His face was absolutely breath taking, not to mention his attitude. Noelle blushed and shook her head. She turned off the TV and picked up her sleeping puppies. She was just about to head upstairs to her room when the front door opened. She saw Ken step through the door. He saw Noelle standing on the stair case. He was home early.

" Hello Noelle." the man said while taking off his tie. Noelle hesitated but knew she had to say something back or else he would get very, very angry.

" Hi. Ken." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear her. He sat on the couch and turned on the television.

" Come here." He demanded Noelle. Noelle swallowed nervously. She did as she was told and walked over to Ken. " Sit." She sat. She put Cameron and Molle on the floor. Molle and Cameron had woken up and was growling. They could sense that something was wrong. Noelle looked down at the growling pups.

" Ssh." she said but, they still continued to growl but silently.

" You know Noelle..." Ken began. " Working for the Geko financial group is so stressful." Noelle was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

" I could imagine." she responded in a low tone of voice. Ken moved closer to Noelle without her noticing.

" I really need to relieve some of this stress..." the room became awfully silent. Noelle's heart began to beat so fast. She knew something wasn't right.

" I– Have homework to do. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Noelle said getting up from the couch trying to get to the stair case. Ken grabbed her wrist quickly. Cameron and Molle jumped up.

" That's the thing Noelle..." He unzipped his pants. " I need you... now." Noelle's eyes widened in terror.

" N-no..." she tried to pull away from Ken but he was too strong for her. Molle and Cameron started to bark.

' Yes..." Ken laughed evilly. He pulled Noelle into his arms trying to kiss her but she kept turning her face away from his so their lips wouldn't meet. Noelle let out a scream and Cameron and Molle tried to bite Ken but he kicked each dog on the floor. Noelle screamed for him to stop and to leave them alone but when she did all Ken did was hit Noelle. Ken threw Noelle onto the couch. He climbed on top of her unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Noelle was trying to regain the feeling in her face. Ken did have one hell of a swing.

" You know... You're turning out to be a very attractive women.. " Ken said kissing the side of Noelle's neck. Noelle squirmed and continued to scream. " I guess you get it from your mother.." Noelle felt his hands go under her shirt. Noelle tried to use her hands to push Ken off but she couldn't. He was just too strong for her. Noelle hated that she was so weak and helpless against this man. He pinned both of her hands down on the couch with his and since he was on top of Noelle she couldn't move her legs either. He took both of her hands in one of his hands and held her down while he use the other hand to feel her breast. Noelle screamed again. She didn't want to be touched by Ken. She always wanted to share such relations with someone she loved.

" Stop it!" Noelle demanded it was like Ken didn't even hear her. Noelle squirmed even more. " Get off of me!" Ken laughed as he pulled her bra down enough to expose her nipples. Noelle began to cry. She didn't want to do this at all. Molle and Cameron were so scared that they hid under one of the couches. Ken wrapped his mouth around Noelle's left nipple. He sucked on it hard. Noelle continued to cry. She tried to scream but it was like her voice had left her. She was starting to shake. She was too terrified. Ken ran his hands up and down Noelle's smooth legs and then spread them open. Noelle finally was able to scream but Ken muffled her scream with his free hand. He switched his hand position using his other to tie Noelle's hands down. He then hit Noelle roughly in her stomach so she could stop moving so much. He hit Noelle so hard in her stomach it felt like she had to throw up. She felt Ken pull her panties down with his free hand. She watched him pull his hard member out of pants. Noelle cried even harder at the site. She really did not want this to happen. Ken leaned over Noelle and positioned himself to enter the girl. Noelle's tears increased from streams to waterfalls.

" Calm down.. Noelle. This won't hurt... Much." Ken told Noelle. He tried to kiss Noelle but she turned her head away once more and let of a scream.

"NO!" she yelled. Her whole entire body was shaking. She felt Ken slowly enter her. Ken grinned. He wasn't inside of Noelle yet but he was trying to make his way there. His member had already parted Noelle's lips and all he needed to do was push inside Noelle. Just when he was bout to do so something jumped on his back and it was bitting him.

" OWWWW!" he screamed falling off of Noelle. Noelle quickly sat up and saw that it was Molle and Cameron. They were biting him extremely hard.

" YOU FUCKING MUTTS! GET OFF OF ME!" He threw each dog across the room. Noelle got up and ran to Molle and Cameron's aid just like they did for her. She picked them up quickly, still shaking and sobbing and ran upstairs to her room carrying both dogs as quickly as she could. She closed the door quickly and locked it. She move her night table in front of the door. She stared at the door for a moment and then she heard the sound of footsteps creeping towards her door slowly. She pulled her clothes back onto her and collapsed onto the floor. Her knees gave in. She was too scared to stand up straight. She sobbed but tried to do it silently while holding her two dogs in her arms. Then. There was knock at the door. She jumped and began to wail.

" Noelle. Come on sweet heart open the door." Noelle continued to sob. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even stand up. She was too scared.

" I said open the damn door!" Ken yelled violently banging on the door.. Noelle sobbed harder. She was able to stand up and went inside her bathroom. She locked the door and fell to her knees again. She felt a sharp pain in her belly and looked at it. She saw that it was starting to bruise. She stayed inside her bathroom, with Molle and Cameron, until the violent banging had stopped. It was a good 30 minutes until then.

After Ken tried to assault Noelle, he didn't come home for a couple of days. Noelle assumed that he was out on business. As long as he wasn't there. Noelle was ok. She sat at her desk images from her attack replaying in her head.

" Noelle? Noelle? Earth to Noelle!" Joey yelled until he got her attention. Noelle jumped as if Ken had walked up behind her. " Are you in dere?"

" Um.. Yeah... Sorry..." She apologized. Tea and Yugi looked at Noelle. They could tell that something was bothering her. She didn't seem like her self.

" Are you ok?" Tea asked.

" I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry." Noelle lied. She stood up from her desk. " I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Noelle told her friends.

" Ok.." Yugi answered. At that moment Yugi heard his counter part call out to him.

" Yugi." he said.

" What is it?" Yugi asked.

" Something isn't right with Noelle. I sense it." Yugi grasped his item.

" yeah. I sense it too."

" Do you want me to come with you?" Tea asked Noelle.

" No it's fine. I'll be right back." At that time Tristan snuck behind Noelle and slowly lifted her skirt. When Noelle realized what Tristan was doing she freaked out. The same images that was playing in her head for the past week appeared before her and she snapped. She slapped Tristan so hard that it caused him to collapse to the floor. Everyone was so shocked by Noelle behavior. Yeah he lifted up her skirt, that was wrong but the way Noelle swung at him. There was so much anger behind her swing.

" Don't touch me!" Noelle said her eyes swelling up with tears. She then ran out of the classroom. Tristan held his cheek. It felt like it was going to fall off.

" Damn! What's her problem?" Tristan yelled. Noelle was walking down the hallway sobbing her eyes out. Why did Tristan have to do that? She knew that he was just being a boy and goofing off but why did he have to do that? It wasn't Tristan's fault. He didn't know what was going on at home with Noelle. She continued to sob while walking down the hallway. Her eyes were so blurry from her tears she bumped into someone. She almost fell but the person caught her. She looked up. Crap. It was Kaiba. She didn't want him to see her like this. Kaiba glanced at Noelle and saw that she was crying.

" What happened to you?" his voice sounded concerned for once. The tears were clogging Noelle's throat. She couldn't talk. Instead she pulled away from Kaiba and headed to the bathroom. Kaiba watched the girl disappear down the hall and around the corner. When Seto stepped in the classroom he saw that Tristan's nose was all bloody. Tea was trying to help console the bleeding. _Did Noelle do that? He thought. That looks pretty bad_. Kaiba grinned. It was actually amusing to see that one of those Geeks had gotten beaten up by a girl. _He must've did something that pissed her off. But if so... why was she the one crying?_

Noelle came back to class but an 1 hour after it started. She apologized to Tristan for what she did to him and he forgave her. She was just too cute to stay mad at. She then apologized to everyone for her rude behavior. Everyone decided that it was cool.

The day ended and Noelle made her way home. She opened the door and heard talking.

" Noelle! Is that you?" She heard Ken's voice. Her heart started to beat so fast and she started to shake at the sound of his voice. Ken and a man that was unfamiliar to Noelle appeared from the downstairs hallway.

" Hi. Welcome home!" Ken exclaimed. Noelle knew not to anger him so she smiled and said.

" Thank you." he was pretending as if nothing had happened.

" Noelle. This is Kevin Batcher. He's one of my fellow co-workers." The man was a few years younger than Ken. He looked about 46. He had a kind smile. But looks could be deceiving. He extended his hand to Noelle.

" Nice to meet you Noelle."

" Pleasure." Noelle accepted his hand shake.

" How about you go make us some of your tea Noelle." Ken suggested. " she makes the best."

" Is that so? I'm looking forward to trying some." Noelle went to the bathroom and washed her hands and then went to make the tea. Just like she was told.

2 hours flew by and Ken and Kevin was talking about nothing but business. Ken made Noelle stay downstairs. She noticed that Cameron and Molle didn't run to her like they usually did when she came home. That made Noelle really nervous. She didn't question Ken about them in front of Kevin. That would piss him off and he would be sure to repay her later on. Kevin directed his attention to Noelle. Noelle wasn't paying attention to the mens conversation. She was just concerned about her dogs.

" She is a beautiful girl." she heard Kevin say. She saw that Kevin got up to sit next to her. Noelle's nerves began to pulsate.

" I have to do homework." Noelle half-lied. " I'll be back down later." She got up from her seat but Ken blocked her way.

" Where do you think you're going?" He pushed Noelle back onto the couch. She looked frightened once again. She felt Kevin's hand on her thighs. She started to panic. She knew that something was going to happen.

" Are you sure she doesn't mind?" Kevin asked Ken.

' I'm sure. Noelle doesn't mind." Ken chuckled. Kevin began to slip his hand under Noelle's skirt.

" S-stop." Noelle said pushing the mans hand away. He place it right back. Noelle began to squirm again. " Stop." she begged. The man began to kiss Noelle's neck. Kevin sat in the armchair across from the couch and watched as if it was movie. Kevin pulled Noelle's skirt up and then pulled her panties down. Noelle was so scared she couldn't put up a fight. The tears were starting to form. Ken took a sip of his drink and then placed it on the coffee table. He then got up and walked over to the couch that Noelle and Kevin were on. He picked Noelle up and sat her on his lap holding her extremely tight. Noelle began to cry. Her whole body was shaking.

" Aww Noelle. This is no way to act in front of a guest." She watched as Kevin pulled his hard member from out of his pants.

' Do you think she's ready?" Kevin asked.

" She's ready." Noelle's eyes widened in terror and try to pull away but Ken just pulled her right back. Kevin placed his hand on Noelle's cheek.

" What's wrong? Are you scared?" He asked. Noelle didn't answer. " Is this your first time being with a man? Are you a virgin?" Noelle started to cry harder. ' It's ok to be scared when it's your first time." He positioned himself to enter Noelle. Kens Grip on her was to much. She couldn't get away. When Kevin went in between Noelle's legs she let out a loud scream.

" Please! D-don't!" Noelle begged. Kevin looked at the poor girl and saw that she was afraid. He laughed. Fine. "Ken how about you give her something a little smaller."

" My pleasure." Ken said while inserting a finger into Noelle. Noelle let out a painful scream.

' Don't worry. I won't break your hymen. I'll let you stay a virgin since you're so afraid." Noelle closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going on. Kevin stood in front of Noelle. He started to jerk off in front of her. Noelle turned her face away. She felt so disgusted. Ken continued to push is finger in and out of Noelle and Kevin continued to stroke himself. Noelle was letting out loud sobs. Why was this happening to her? Where was Molle and Cameron? She thought. A few moments later she heard Kevin grunt and the next thing she knew her face was covered in white sticky goo.

" E–Eeew!" she said some of the goo near her mouth. The bastard came on her. Ken pulled his finger out of Noelle and pushed the girl off of him. Kevin cleaned himself up and zipped his pants. Noelle was once again on the floor, on her knees crying. Ken left the living room and reappeared with the two dogs in his hands. He threw them at Noelle.

" Take them." he told her. Her dogs ran to Noelle's side only to see her crying and shaking on the floor. Cameron tried to lick the white goo off of Noelle's face but she pushed him away. She didn't want her dog to taste something so nasty. She pulled herself together and took Cameron and Molle upstairs to her room. Ken nor Kevin tried to stop her. They just watched. She closed her door and locked it. She place Molle and Cameron on the floor. They watched her go to her bathroom. Noelle flicked on the lights and looked in the mirror. She let out a wail. She saw that there was a lot of Kevin's cum on her face. She grabbed a rag and viciously scrubbed it off. She even used her face cleanser at least 10 times until she felt clean. She looked in the mirror at herself and she felt something rush up in her throat. She leaned over the sink and hurled. Molle and Cameron whimpered from the gagging noises. They were afraid too. Noelle continued to throw up for a while and when she was done she quickly hopped in the shower. She stayed in there for at least 30 minutes. She came out, cleaned up her vomit in the sink and brushed her teeth. She still felt sick though. She came out of her bathroom and saw Molle and Cameron waiting in front of the door. She picked them up and sat them on her bed. Noelle pulled her sheets back and climbed under them. There. She felt safe. Molle and Cameron crawled under the sheets as well. They snuggled close to Noelle trying to make her feel better. Noelle turned on her stomach, which still hurt from when Ken hit her there and cried silently into her pillow. Soon her silent cries turned into deep sobs. She looked at the picture besides her bed. It was of her, her mother and father. She was only 4 when the picture was taken and she looked so happy. She missed her parents more than anything in the world and would give anything to have them back. Noelle thought about telling someone about what was going on. Then she knew if she did she would only go back to America and have to stay in foster care until she reached 18. She loved Domino city. She had made new friends and was happy. Or so she thought. With Ken still there she would never be truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

****This one might be just a short chapter LOL hope you enjoyed the previous ones. Please review. Thnx!

KaibaCorp

Kaiba sat at his desk, in his office, typing in information into his laptop. He had so much work to do. It was so much work he knew he wouldn't be able to attend school the next day. He ran his fingers threw his shiny brown hair. Running a company was a lot of work. He stopped typing for a second and threw his head back in his chair. He closed his eyes. He could use some shut eye just for a few moments. Even if it was just a second. Kaiba lost himself in his thoughts letting the darkness consume him. In his thoughts he saw an image. An image of a girl. It was Noelle. He was thinking back to earlier that day when he had bumped into her. Apparently she was crying. She never told him why she was crying. She just ran off. Kaiba opened his eyes. His cheeks were hot. He looked into the glass painting besides him and saw that his cheeks were flushed red. He touched them. What was this? He was blushing? Seto Kaiba didn't blush. Especially not over some girl. If anything, girls would blush over him. Kaiba took a sip from his water glass. He had caught himself thinking about Noelle for a while. Ever since they had dinner that night together he couldn't keep her off his mind. He wanted to know something about her. Anything. He didn't know much. He especially wanted to know who was the punk that hit Noelle in her face. He sighed and buried his face in his hand. He did find Noelle attractive. Her long silky hair, bright eyes, cute smile... Kaiba shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? He didn't have time to think about girls. He had a company to run. He heard a knock on his office door. That snapped him back into reality.

" Come in.." he said quickly returning to his typing. The door opened. It was Mokuba.

" Hey big bro! I brought you your dinner and the cup of coffee you asked for." Mokuba said quite chipper. Seto accepted the food and the cup of coffee that Mokuba had brought for him.

" Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba was the only person he trusted to make his coffee. He would make it just right. Not too sweet but not bitter. In between and he liked it nice and warm. Not schorching hot. If anyone else tried to make his coffee they would either make it too hot or they wouldn't put enough sugar in it. That would piss Seto off so bad. Especially when he was really in a bitchy mood. He went back into his thoughts while Mokuba made his plate for him.

Noelle Eastwin... he thought. She was different than any other girl. She was different from the girls that would follow Seto to and from school everyday. He minimized his screen and decided to open up a search engine. He type in Noelle's first and last name. It was strange but he only got 30 results. He went threw 5 of them and there was no dice. But when he clicked on the sixth page he saw something that sparked his interest. He read it to himself.

_Marline Eastwin and Mitchell Eastwin two top employees of Geko financial group were both killed in a car crash on April 19th. Only one survived and that was their only daughter, Noelle Eastwin. _Noelle was just like Kaiba. She had lost her parents due to a bad accident. He continued to read. _Custody was granted to the Eastwin's closest friend Kenjiro Hayami. That must be who she stays with now._ Kaiba thought. He also wondered was he the man that bruised Noelle's face? Why was he so concerned with Noelle. He clicked out of the browser and tried to return to his work but he couldn't. H e kept seeing Noelle at his dinner table. Smiling. His cheeks were burning again. _Damn it_. Kaiba hissed to himself. The next image of Noelle was her crying. He didn't like to see girls cry especially cute ones.

" Uh... Big bro?" Mokuba said waving his hand in front of Kaiba's face.

" W-what?" he said returning to the real world.

" Here's your food."

" Thanks." Mokuba looked at his brother. He didn't seem himself. Something was up.

" Are you blushing?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba quickly fixed himself and adjusted his tie. His blush went away. He denied it.

" No. I am not. It's just a little bit stuffy in here. Turn up the a/c for me please."

" right..." Mokuba said doing as he was told. Mokuba knew his brother and his brother wasn't the type of guy to blush. He was Seto Kaiba. He didn't blush for anybody. But in this case. He was.


End file.
